Financial support for two international meetings to be held in Canada in conjunction with the 3rd IBRO World Congress of Neuroscience. #1 - Enhancement and Inhibition of Axonal Growth Montreal, Palais des Congres, August 8, 1991. #2 - Cell Death During Neural Development Montreal, Palais des Congres, August 9, 1991.